


Cream soda

by vanbredevoort



Category: Majisuka Gakuen
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 19:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14119509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanbredevoort/pseuds/vanbredevoort
Summary: Her teeth softly sunk into her full lower lip as she stared at the cold cream soda and the hand that held it, as Sado sipped quietly. Why doesn’t she eat the ice cream already, she wondered. It’s going to melt, Sado, she wanted to say.





	Cream soda

There were many reasons why she was in love with Sado, but none of them came to her mind— in fact, at that moment, she was sure she wouldn’t be able to form a coherent thought or even spell the word love correctly.

Sado was fully immersed in her own world, sipping from the straw of her drink, staring at the window. The Rappapa was quiet but it was all thanks to Sado, that spent the entire night in her room, teaching a girl a long and painful lesson. She climbed up the stairs too many times and didn’t understand she wasn’t ready, so Sado made sure the thought remained… because that was the way she had to care.

How did she know that? Because over the years she had learned to understand so little of the world but so much of Sado. For example, she was smiling. Nothing _good_ came out when Sado smiled. It meant she was pissed off. Stressed. And the stress triggered some sort of sadistic effect on her—- her nickname wasn’t in vain. It was with that same smile on her face that she punched people into oblivion without blinking. And she knew. And how could she be so beautiful in every possible way, even more so in her current, violent state? She tried to take it all in. The scars on her face, the short silky hair, the long, crossed legs---

Her teeth softly sunk into her full lower lip as she stared at the cold cream soda and the hand that held it, as Sado sipped quietly. _Why doesn’t she eat the ice cream already_ , she wondered. _It’s going to melt, Sado_ , she wanted to say. But she knew better than to bother her during the times where she was like this. Because, remember, she was smiling.

“The Ice cream is going to melt” Shibuya said, staring at her own nails. sado merely turned her head to glare at her. Even sitting down, with Shibuya standing on her feet Sado was bigger.

Shibuya lowered her head.

She thought Shibuya was doing right. She could read Sado’s expression. ‘Nobody asked you’. She understood. Shibuya didn’t, so she stormed out of the room, holding still for a few seconds at the doorway probably too scared to stay but too pride-hurt to leave--- yet she did, none the less.

A sound made her turn her head. Sado’s nails sunk against the soft furr of her chair, eyes scanning through the window. And she understood, _again_. She wasn’t enjoying the scenery, she was looking for a fight. She was too stressed. Too angry to speak louder than her fists.

But the ice cream was really going to melt, and... well, that’d be a shame. Because it looked so tasty! She wasn’t sure, precisely, if it had to do with the hand that held it. But it looked nice. She lifted her head up to stare at Sado’s face, to ogle just a little bit more, yet she ended up letting out a soft cry as their eyes met. Sado wasn’t facing the window anymore, but her, following the trail of her eyes, as if all the admiring had left a trail she could see. Sado smiled again. And it meant no good.

“Torigoya.” She said, in a low voice that she knew far too well.

Sado swirled the contents of her cream soda, making the ice cream melt even more. Torigoya stared, because she knew she had to wait instead of talk. And she was right, because when Sado’s pale, long finger sunk into the melon soda, scooping out a large bit of ice cream, her eyes told her the tale, and she knew there were no words needed. Sado stretched her arm to her, her index finger, coated in melting ice cream offered.

And Torigoya could do nothing but comply, her dragged steps taking her in front of the woman that remained in her seat, and refused to lift her finger. So she was expecting something else, but all the smarts Torigoya lacked of, she had them in understanding unspoken commands. So she knelt down in front of her Vice President and parted her slightly glossed lips, taking her finger inside her mouth as she closed her eyes.

And what a contrast it was, the coldness of the ice cream and the warmth of Sado’s skin. Her tongue swirled around Sado’s finger to clean it up of every remains of the sweet vanilla ice cream, lips closing around it to suck and then allowing her tongue to follow the path her skin offered. Torigoya’s eyes slowly opened, trying to meet hers. Because in this kind of situations she loved what she saw, and this wasn’t the exception.

The hunger in Sado’s eyes. The harsh breathing, through the nose, quick and erratic. The slight trembling of her frame, that Torigoya understood far too well (because it was less of a reaction to her ministrations and more of a response of Sado’s body when she was holding back, and for every god, she loved that). She liked what she saw,  so her teeth grazed her finger, closing her lips around the tip of her finger, tightly, until she released it with a ‘pop!’ sound, hands moving to rest between her legs as she tilted her head to the side. Torigoya licked the white remains of the ice scream with her tongue, and wiped out a stray drop with the sleeve of her jacket. Not all of it had been cleaned up, apparently, because Sado, still trembling and giving her that intense stare that made her shake to her very core, bent a little to stroke her cheek, her thumb carefully grazing her lips until she wiped another drop of ice cream.

“Vanilla, huh” she said, and Torigoya could tell from her voice that she wasn’t planning on holding back for much longer, because she was - and the thought made her shiver - reaching her limit of self control. There was **nothing** in this world that melted her in such a way as seeing Sado losing the last strings of strength that kept her from doing whatever she wanted to her.

“So this is the famous Rappapa? I’m disappointed!” A voice came from the door, a new student with cocky attitude and broad shoulders, “I’m kinda disappointed but—-“

She regretted those words three broken ribs later, when the regained consciousness, two weeks later.

 

 


End file.
